


Happily (Sort-of) Ever After

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it was all said and done Maleficent knew there were going to be some issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily (Sort-of) Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



After it was all said and done Maleficent knew there were going to be some issues. She had woken Aurora up from her sleeping curse but it was her who had cursed the young princess in the first place. There was still anger and resentment there even if Aurora had accepted her offer to live in the Moors.

The young prince Phillip was less than thrilled with the idea of living in the Moors and quickly gave up the idea of marrying Aurora. She seemed didn’t seem practically sad at the news and accepted it with the grace of a true princess. Maleficent figured the novelty of the boy had finally worn off.

With the kingdom in the hands of her mother and younger brother in the coming years, Aurora settled comfortably into the Moors. Maleficent wasn’t surprised she took to her new environment so quickly. It was almost as if Aurora was meant to be here with her.

It wasn’t perfect but Maleficent accepted the shows of anger Aurora would display every now and then. She would let the girl have her fit because of the guilt. The emotion was more of the annoying ones out there but Maleficent had no one but herself to blame.

The worst argument they had occurred a year into Aurora’s move to the Moors. A messenger brought news earlier that day about her brother. He had fallen ill and it wasn’t known if he would make it or not. Aurora was torn between the fact that she barely knew this brother and that he was her blood.

“Beastie?” Maleficent called out long after the messenger left. She had given the young girl time to herself but when she failed to move from that spot hours later she grew concerned.

Aurora didn’t respond but glanced over her shoulder with her face streaked with tear tracks.

“I can take you to see him, Aurora. All you have to do is say the word.”

“What would be the point of that?” Aurora whispered. “I don’t even know him and if he dies I’ll never get a chance.”

Maleficent flinched. “Aurora, I am-“

“Sorry?” Aurora cut her off and took the words practically right out of her mouth. “I know you are sorry, Maleficent but it doesn’t change the fact that I was unable to get to know him because of the curse you cast on me.”

There it was. The ultimate, unspoken issue between them. She understood the anger but it hurt. Oh, did it hurt. Maleficent expected Aurora to leave soon after that. It was only a matter of time before she went back to the castle to her real family.

“I’m going back to see my brother.”

Maleficent showed no surprise when Aurora announced this soon after news of her sickly brother. She nodded and offered to take her which Aurora turned down. Apparently, she wanted to travel by horse or this was what she said. She had the feeling it had to do more with the fact that Aurora specifically didn’t want Maleficent to take her.

After Aurora left she didn’t know if she would see her again. Maleficent hoped for the best but as the days turned into weeks she grew less positive. It made sense that Aurora would want to stay with her family given that her actions had selfishly ripped her from.

“She’ll be back. It’s just going to take some time,” Diaval said. It was his attempt to reassure her but she would brush him off. There was no point in false hope because Maleficent knew better than that at this point in her life.

It was going on a month when Diaval returned from one his weekly visits with Aurora with a letter. Maleficent held the letter in her hand before gently opening it as if it would fall apart right there.

Maleficent,

I am overjoyed to tell you that my brother has pulled through and made a complete recovery. I will be leaving shortly and look forward to returning back home.

Sincerely,

Aurora

Maleficent was overjoyed and nearly shed tears over the letter. If Diaval ever brought it up she would deny it completely but for now it was all right. It was later the next day when Aurora returned. She looked the same and different. How was that possible?

“Welcome back, Beastie. I expected you to stay longer.”

Aurora smiled softly. “It was nice to be around them but the longer I was gone the more out of place I felt. My home is here in the Moors with you regardless of what actions brought us here.”

“Am I to assume you forgive me?” Maleficent asked coyly. It was only something Aurora seemed to bring out in her.

The young princess walked up to Maleficent and placed her hand on her cheek. Once Maleficent lowered her head, Aurora kissed her gently on the lips.

“I will always hold a small amount of bitterness but you were angry, hurt, and devastated over the loss of your wings and my father’s betrayal,” Aurora explained before laughing. “Of course I forgive you. Do you forgive me for leaving in such a way and staying away so long?”

Maleficent placed a hand on Aurora’s cheek and then laughed herself. “Beastie, it’s impossible to stay angry with you.”

It was by no means perfect. There would be times when Aurora would grow quiet and walk off to spend some time by herself. Maleficent would let her go because there was understandably still anger there. Even after all these years she still held hatred towards the girl’s father. It would never go away just like Aurora’s anger towards her would stay as well.

When Aurora would come back she would wrap her arms around Maleficent’s waist and place a kiss on her cheek, forehead, and then lips. It was a reminder that though she would sometimes grow angry she would always come back to her.

It was something that comforted Maleficent more than she wanted to admit.


End file.
